falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
日頂滑雪道
}} Sunnytop Ski Lanes is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Layout This location is composed of a large building and a ski lift station at the back. There is a walkway which goes around the property, leading into a number of guest rooms as well as to the ski lift station. A fence has been built at the front of the building, with a watchtower looking west towards the road from Sunnytop station. The entrances to the building have been trapped so care should be taken when entering. The main building contains guest rooms, recreation areas, and a large locker and ski rental area, all of which would have been used by vacationing skiers prior to the Great War. It has several sections which can be accessed directly from the reception area. The reception desk which is staffed by a petrified corpse. A Sunnytop marketing memo sits on the desk and the Sunnytop Ski Lanes room 6 key hangs on a board behind the desk, attached to a keyring in the shape of a Nuka-Cola Quantum. A flight of stairs directly to the north of the reception desk will lead to an upstairs area with a balcony. The southern section of the building can be accessed via the balcony. Both the main northern and southern sections of the building can be accessed from the ground level. Guest rooms #2 and #3 are situated in the northern section of the building. Both rooms have chained doors which lead to the exterior of the building and eventually around to the ski lift station at the back. A functioning guest terminal can be found in room #2. The southern section of the building first opens up into a lounge with a fireplace and a banjo which the player character can play. A corridor leads from the lounge to guest rooms #4 and #5. Guest room #4』s occupant is a blue garden gnome wielding a tire iron and guest room #5 contains a first aid box. There are two flights of stairs which can be accessed from this section of the building - one leading up to more guest rooms and one leading down to the basement and ski rental area. Upstairs is guest room #6 which can be unlocked with the key found at reception. The door to room #6 is trapped with a tension trigger and a missile launcher will fire at the entrant if it is tripped. Room #6 consists of two conjoined rooms, one of which contains a steamer trunk and a chained door leading back out to the upstairs landing. At the bottom of the stairs leading to the basement is a power armor station which often contains a power armor chassis. In this main ski rental area there are many lockers and both a weapons workbench and armor workbench directly opposite the main counter. Vincent Fried's terminal is attached to the wall between the counter and the main bank of lockers. Many wooden and composite skis can be found in this room. A large deck area is located at the back of the building. There are many tables and chairs in this area as well as a drained hot tub. The ski lift station and main Sunnytop ski lift is also found here. Following the ski lift down the mountain will lead to the Sunnytop Ski Lanes base lodge. 值得注意的物品 * 擔心瑪姬 - 6號房的梳妝台上。 * 瑪姬·麥林托克的全像卡帶 - 2號房的賓客終端機旁。 * Meg's concerns - A holotape on a table near the reception desk. * 偵查報告- 大廳的接待櫃台上。 * 日頂滑雪道行銷備忘錄 - 同上。 * 日頂滑雪道維修備忘錄 - 外頭的滑雪纜車站內。 * 日頂滑雪道6號房鑰匙 - 櫃台後面牆上。 * Three random magazines: ** Under the hand of a raider corpse in a chair near the reception desk. ** On a table on the back veranda. ** In the basement, next to a raider corpse between an armor workbench and weapons workbench. * Three Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** Under the counter at the store on the lowest floor, near Vincent Fried's terminal. ** On a metal cage accessed by going out of the window in room 6. ** On the desk near the Guest Terminal in room 2. * Power armor - Right next to the stairs to the right of the front entrance on the lower level. Notes * Room 6 has a missile launcher trap that fires when opening the door. * There is an armor workbench, weapon workbench, and a power armor station on the lower floor. Appearances Sunnytop Ski Lanes appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Sunnytop death sign.png|Sign on the outskirts of the resort en:Sunnytop Ski Lanes ru:Горнолыжный курорт «Саннитоп» Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations